Dead Lucas
Dead Lucas is an epic sequel of epic shame Dead Ness. Giygas Inc. is a developer and The Starmen Company is publisher. It was released as episodical shame because this time developers were too lazy to write the whole script at once. It took more than a year to release the last episode. Plot Luigi returns to Earth after battle with Giygas. He becomes Hero of Koridai, but the Greatest Court on Earth makes him a janitor, to clean mess after zombie invasion from Dead Ninten and Giygas' invasion from Dead Ness. He agrees with court's decision and begins fixing the UnWorld. But 5 years later awful thing happens! A boy named Lucas flies to space after watching Star Wars and dissapears. Mario (replaced by Hotel Version) goes to save him, but instead of the boy he finds the demon... Episodes 'Prologue: Space Invaders Remake' Mario's Faceship falls on Mushroom Kingdom that makes Toad Town asplode. Everything burns and Luigi has to save everybody. He grabs a Magnum from a policeman and starts shooting stuff. Then Space Invaders appear with their strategy from 1978 and Space Invaders with strategy from 2008. Luigi needs to kill 'em all. Boss 1: Space Invaders with 2018 Strategy Boss 2: Invaders Mothership Boss 3: Imperial Star Destroyer 'Episode 1: Darkside' After attack's end Mushroom Kingdom is ruined. Luigi was declared guilty for stealing magnum and he was sent to the Moon. Luigi is alone on the Moon until he finds The Dark Side of The Moon. (There is no dark side of the moon, really. Matter of fact it's all dark.) There he finds secret location of Robotnik Sr. who is interested in occultism now. When Luigi enters the room Robotnik attacks him. Later other guys start to attack. Boss 1: Robotnik Sr. Boss 2: Zombie of Armstrong Boss 3: Cyberdemon Mk. II 'Episode 2: Barrelship' Cyberdemon Mk. II explodes and Luigi was thrown away by explosion. Luigi hits a spaceship full of zombies. For some reason spaceship looks like a barrel... Boss 1: Zombie Master Chief Boss 2: Zombie Samus Boss 3: Zombie Peppy Hare 'Episode 3: What the heck is this black ball?' Luigi finally gets control over battleship and flyes back to Earth. But during his Moonwalking Earth was destroyed by demons. Luigi lands on ruined planet and pwns them. Boss 1: Stupid Imp Boss 2: Demon with Guitar Boss 3: Spaghetti Demon 'Episode 4: Now you're playing with portals. Nintendon't Portals!' Later Luigi found huge hole in the sky. It's the magic portal built by Nintedon't for demons. Using his jumping skills Luigi gets there and explores new world. There he finds Nintendo's Evil but Cool Doppelgangers's Headquarters. Boss 1: Guard's Evil but Cool Doppelganger Boss 2: Lead Desighner's Evil but Cool Doppelganger Boss 3: Shigeru Miyamoto's Evil but Cool Doppelganger, Satoru Iwata's Evil but Cool Doppelganger and Reggie's Evil But Cool Doppelganger 'Episode 5: Meet the Eyeball' Destuction of Shigeru Miyamoto's Evil but Cool Doppelganger's head caused the gates of Hell appear. Luigi finds out that after Bob Saget's death, a new demonlord took over the Hell. It's a space monster called Zero Two, the son of late Giygas. Luigi wants to find him and take revenge for his brother's death. Boss 1: Bob Saget's Ghost Boss 2: Leonidas '''(he was at 136th spartan's birthday party in the restaurant) '''Boss 3: Zero Two 'Episode 6: A New Beginning' Luigi defeated Zero Two and looked in his eye. Surprisingly Luigi found a hidden world inside Zero Two. Luigi walked in and realized that it's a copy of UnUniverse but with shorter seconds. UnWorld was recently created. Luigi has to escape the time now. Boss 1: Leader of Worms Boss 2: Leader of Monkeys Boss 3: The Intelligent Monkey 'Episode 7: You devived by Zero Two (lol lame pun)' By defeating The Intelligent Monkey Luigi removes human race from existance and dies. This also works for original UnUniverse. The End. Luigi was brought to the Land of the Gods to recieve judgement for his crimes against the UnUniverse. Chuck Norris with Undefeatables, Maxwell, Zeus, Squilliam, Superman and zombie Giygas in a wheelchair (no, you can't picture this) are all here. Luigi is about to be declared guilty and be removed from everything. The End. BUT SUDDENLY A "PLOT DEVICE" APPEARS IN A FORM OF DEVILS MACHINE (Plot device is a graffiti on Devil's Machine) WHICH FALLS ON ZOMBIE-GIYGAS IN A WHEELCHAIR. Giygas is sucked in and Devil's Machine falls on Earth. Luigi tries to capture it. Gods are too busy playing checkers. Boss 1: Zombie Pokey Minch Boss 2: Ninten and his party Boss 3: Ness and his party 'Episode 8A: Knee-Deep in the Dead Series (Part Ness)' Killing Ness triggered Giygas's ressurection. Devils Machine flies in the sky and creates a hole in it. Luigi jumped in the hole in the sky and found the Space Station from Dead Ness. Later he found himself (from very beginning of Dead Ness). Giygas sends his Starmen to defeat original Luigi to destroy later version (also to remove time paradox). Later Luigi has to kill 99% of enemies to protect nooby Luigi from death. Boss 1: Zombie Starman, Very Big Zombie and Zombie Wario Boss 2: Zombie Ridley and the Devil Boss 3: New Mario 'Episode 8B: Knee-Deep in the Dead Series (Part Lucas)' When Original Luigi killed Mario, Giygas sent Luigi away from that time to kill the original himself on pair with Original Giygas. Luigi finds even more nooby Luigi to protect. Now he has to protect Luigi and return back to protect previous version of Luigi. Boss 1: Wario and Cyberdemon Boss 2: Chuck Norris from the Past Boss 3: Doc Bwown with Chuck Norris and Undefeatables from the Future 'Episode 9: Calm before the Storm' Luigi found two previous version of himself and told them their destinies. He decided to train them before the final battle. Luigis want to defeat the three most powerful evil groups. Boss 1: Frollo and Gaston Boss 2: I.M. Meen and Dr. Rabbit Boss 3: Nintendo Logo 'The Last Episode: DIE!!!' Luigis found the secret cheat code in Nintendo's vault to teleport to Giygas' Lair. They use it to find there OVER 9000 GIYGASES! Mini Boss: Lucas Final Boss: Every Giygas's clone there 'Real Last Episode: LIVE!!! THEN DIE!!!' Note: unlocked if you: *''Collected all the Bagels'' *''Saved all the citizens'' *''Never used firearms'' *''Defeated every Giygas'' If you didn't achieve everything above your Wii 2 will explode. Only real Giygas survived that massacre. He used his unlimited powers to cause the Dialga itself to destroy Luigi. Now Luigi has to choose: sacrafice himself to save everybody (which will be killed by Giygas later) or kill da Creation Trio. Boss 1: Dialga Boss 2: Palkia Boss 3: Giratina Real Final Boss: Giygas Ending After defeating Giygas, it starts to turn into red TV static, then it explodes. The End. Reception Unlike previous shame this one became EPIC FAIL for Giygas Inc.. Laziness of developers caused gamers to lose interest in the shame. Dead Lucas was criticized for being to hard even for Chuck Norris. Nobody could understand the plot. Role in TSC's death. After a day of release executive at Giygas Inc. said that brain explosion in the end is not a bug but a planned by the studio event. Because of this people finally realised that The Starmen Company is in fact evil corparation seeking for world domination. Riots started around the world. Starman XD was killed in TSC Headquarters siege and everybody had to escape to their homeplanets. Giygas revived Starman XD later and torn him in 938112963 pieces alive. This was the end of Giygas's evil company. Category:Shames Category:Epics Category:Stuff Category:Articles that need pictures